cat_pawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaded View: Chapter ten
Chapter ten Picklekit woke up, glancing around the den. Lilykit and Snowflight were fast asleep, and the moon shone over the camp. She slowly got up, creeping past the white cats. She pushed through the entrance, glancing around the camp. Then ran towards Junglekit’s den. She poked her head in, Silkwhisker and Moldkit were fast asleep, while Junglekit was still awake, silently staring off into the den wall. “psst, Junglekit, over here.” She whispered, looking at the golden kit. “Picklekit? What are you doing?” The kit whispered back, “I was thinking of exploring, wanna join me.” The golden kit got up, creeping up to her. “You bet I do!” He mewed quietly, running past her, “which way?” He glanced around, the camp was barricaded with brambles, sharp barbs sticking out. “We should go over those rocks.” Picklekit pointed towards the large rocks that made the entrance. “That’s too hard for me, I know another place.” Junglekit ran towards a small hole beside his den, “mum goes down there with Moldkit, so that Moldkit knows what the territory looks like. I never got the chance to go.” Picklekit felt pity for the other kit, he had never seen the outside of his own camp. “I know a bit, so I can kinda show you around.” The kit’s face lit up, “thank you so much!” He mewed, hoping around. I made him feel better, I feel better, “it’s really dark though, and I don’t wanna go first.” Junglekit stared down the tunnel. “I’ll go first then, make sure you follow right after me.” Picklekit mewed, slowly slipping down. Junglekit followed, grabbing her tail with his teeth. They padded through the tunnel, shadows engulfing them. She placed her paw on a slope, then slowly climbed up it. Trees surrounded the area, shadows forming around them. The call of an owl filled the air, stars barely showing through the tree leaves. “Look all the way over there, the trees blend and end over there!” Junglekit ran towards the trees, Picklekit followed. A small bush was by a tree, something shining from inside. “Pretty, I wanna see it!” Junglekit ran towards the shiny object, stopping in front of it. “I wonder what it is.” Picklekit stared at it. Junglekit pranced around it, “I’m gonna bring this to mum!” Soon he was right on top of the shiny object. Then shining grey teeth rose from the ground, snapping against Junglekit. The object caught his long tail, when he tried to run, he was tugged back. “Help!” He cried, tears rolling down his face. Picklekit dived forward, tugging on his paws. “Can you try and get out?” She kept tugging on his paws, “I can’t, it’s stuck on me!” He cried, paws shaking wildly. Blood poured from the kit’s tail, spilling onto the grassy floor. “Oi, whatcha doing on Lightningclan territory.” A dark grey tom called, padding towards the two kits. Three other cats followed behind him. “Looks like ya got stuck in a human’s trap. They lay those around a ton, dunno why.” He sniffed the trap, “oi, Joltstar, get me a stick.” The other cat shook his head, “you know I’m meant to boss you around Stormpaw.” “Just do it, if ya don’t, this kit might end up dead.” The other cat turned away, “you’ll be doing extra though.” Joltstar ran off, quickly coming back with a large stick. The tom placed it in the metal teeth, the other three cats placed their front paws onto the stick, slowly pushing it down. The object let go off Junglekit’s tail, then was pulled upwards. Picklekit padded up to the golden kit. “Now, let’s get ya back to your camp.” Stormpaw meowed, padding away, back into Shadeclan territory. Joltstar came over and picked up Junglekit. “Come on, it ain’t your fault you didn’t know what those things do.” He placed his tail on Picklekit’s shoulder. “But what if Junglekit dies?” She mewed, tears rolling down her face, “he won’t die, you just got to pray to your ancestors.” “But what if I’m not originally from Shadeclan.” She mewed, staring up the golden tom. “Well, you’ve got to pray to his ancestors.” Next Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter eleven Previous Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter nine Category:Jaded View